Whine
by Eliyora
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by a single sentence in VenusofHecate's story "Seniors, Freshmen, and a Learning Experience". Yami wants Yugi's attention, now! Read, enjoy, and review!


"Whine"

By: Eliyora

Eliyora: I blame VenusofHecate and her story "Seniors, Freshmen, and a Learning Experience" for this! I swear, I'm reading this story, I hit the part where Yami whines and a fangirl runs off to do a one-shot about it, and suddenly I become that freakin' fangirl!! I mean, come on!! All he did was whine, and now I've got a story about it? Sheesh! Aw well. Enjoy it anyway!

LINELINEWHINEWHINE

"Come on, please Aibou?"

"No. Not now, Yami!"

"But..."

"No!"

This argument had been going on for nearly twenty minutes. The school year was coming to a close, and Yugi had finals. He had been spending the last several days studying, and now Yami was feeling neglected. He hadn't had any time with his love in so long, and he wanted some attention, not to mention the last few days of abstinence had taken its toll on his hormones.

In short, he was horny and wanted Yugi now.

Yugi, on the other hand, still had some studying to do, and Yami's constant pleading was not helping his concentration. Even worse was the fact that he'd have loved nothing more than to drop his damn books and climb into that bed with Yami. He too had been feeling the effects of no sex, and was missing Yami terribly. All the same, he could not allow this to keep him from studying. If he didn't study, he chanced failing a class. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have cared, but he'd be DAMNED if he let his mother send him to summer school because of this. And yes, she had told him that she would do exactly that if he failed anything.

Yugi pouted mentally, thinking, 'Why can't Yami understand that I need to study? This is so important! I can't just.... did he just whine?'

"Pleeeeease, Aibou?"

Yugi stared at his boyfriend, startled. In all the years he had known him, he had never heard the former pharaoh whine.

"Aiiiiiiibooooouuuuu....." Yami whined again. "I miss you. I want you sooooo bad!"

It took Yugi a few minutes to shake himself out of his minor stupor, but when he did, he said, "Damn it, Yami! When I say no, I mean no!"

Yami just about gave up, but then he felt a small waver of Yugi's resolution through their link. He smirked mentally. 'So, my whining is getting to him. Well then...'

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and moved his mouth right next to Yugi's ear. This alone made Yugi shiver. Pleased by this, Yami began whining again, "Aibou, why must you continue like this? You've spent the entire day studying that same book. You know the material. Pleeeeeease?"

Yugi trembled, somehow turned on by the fact that Yami was whining at him, begging him to come to bed. He _did_know the material, but still, with his grades, being over-prepared was a good thing. He did need to study.

"Kooooooiiiiiii......"

Needed to study!!! Couldn't get sent to summer school!!!!

"Hikariiiiii......."

Need... to... study.....

"Pretty please? Aiiiiiiboooouuuu....."

Need.... to........ need to....... what, again? Right! Study....... why was it so important?

"Yuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiii......."

That was the last straw. Hearing Yami whine his name like that was more than he could take. Dropping his book and notes, Yugi turned swiftly and caught Yami's lips in a searing kiss. Yami was caught off guard for a moment, allowing Yugi to control the kiss and slip his tongue into Yami's mouth. He moved the muscle against Yami's own, encouraging him to play. It didn't even take a second for Yami to respond in kind.

Several minutes later, the need for air forced them to part. Scooping Yugi up bridal-style, Yami carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He wasted no time crawling on top of Yugi and capturing his lips in another scorching kiss. This one was shorter, however, and Yami decided that it was time to taste Yugi's skin. He began licking his way down Yugi's exposed neck, pausing only long enough to pull Yugi's shirt over his head, then continued his journey until he reached Yugi's left nipple. Yugi cried out when Yami gently caught the sensitive nub in between his teeth. Using his teeth and tongue, Yami teased it to pebble-like hardness, then moved to the right where he gave the same treatment. Once he was satisfied, he kissed his way down Yugi's stomach, pleased by the way Yugi's stomach tensed in anticipation. Moving back up, he kissed Yugi once more.

By that time, Yugi was wanting to play as well. He flipped their positions so that Yami was now beneath him. Before the former pharaoh could say anything, Yugi licked his ear, which just happened to be one of Yami's sensitive spots. Keeping his lover occupied this way, he removed his neck belt and unbuttoned his shirt. Kissing and licking his way down Yami's neck, and pausing in one place to make damn sure he gave him a good hickey, Yugi made his way to Yami's chest. He licked and nibbled his skin all over, savoring the taste that was accented by the light sheen of sweat that had broken out on Yami's skin.

Yami smirked, fidgeting with Yugi's pants. It was time for the real play to begin.

**Sorry, folks, but I'm keeping this at a T rating on this site.**

Yugi curled up on Yami's chest, loving the feeling of warmth radiating from his lover's body. He loved Yami so much, and he knew that Yami loved him as well. It made him feel bad that they had not been together like this for days. Why hadn't they... been....

.....oh, crap!!!!!

"MY TEST!!!" Yugi screeched suddenly, scaring Yami out of the light doze he'd been in. Yugi began to scramble from the bed. "I have to study!!! It's tomorrow!!!"

"Aibou, calm yourself. You're going to have an early heart attack," Yami soothed, pulling Yugi back to him. "Besides, you really do know the material. Isn't your history final going to be focused primarily on Ancient Egypt?"

Yugi calmed down when he realized that Yami was right. He knew Ancient Egypt better than any other subject. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to be sure, so he once again tried to free himself from Yami's grip.

"Aiiiiiiboooooouuuuu....." Yami whined.

Yugi stopped struggling and giggled. "You know, that whine is going to get really old, really fast if you don't take it easy."

Yami smiled at him. "You seemed to like it earlier," he pointed out.

Yugi blushed at that and gave Yami a light smack on the shoulder. "Just shut up and go to sleep you nympho."

Yami laughed outright. "I love you too, Aibou."

LINELINEWHINEWHINE

Eliyora: My very first PWP story, ever!! I hope you like it. Yes, I know the lack of lemon was a disappointment, but I will post the full version of this, lemon included, on my Deviantart account at a later date. For fanfiction, though, keeping it at some lime. Sorry.

PS: I still blame VenusofHecate for this. How does a whine inspire a story?


End file.
